


Summer Vacation

by obviouslyelementary



Series: 'Detroit: Become Human' collection [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Summer Vacation, happiness, they are just a big family, uncle connor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Alice wants to spend a week at Uncle Connor's house in Detroit.Kara doesn't see why not.





	Summer Vacation

Kara had to admit she was surprised when the request came.

Their family was eating dinner close to what could be considered a summer vacation (close to July, but considering they were androids, they didn't really get vacations), when Alice ever so politely raised her hand, wanting to speak.

Kara still found it adorable how polite Alice liked to be, since she began to go to school.

"yes Alice?" she asked, ever so softly, and Alice looked at her from the other side of the table. She seemed to hesitate for a while before she nodded to herself.

"I... I wanted to know if I could spend a week at uncle Connor's house in Detroit" she said, softly, probably scared someone was going to say no.

And while Kara was surprised, Luther just smiled at her.

"What brought this up, Alice?" he asked, ever so soft and calm, and she looked up at him, determined.

"It's just that he and grampa Hank said I could if I wanted! And I want to! He is the best uncle ever, spending a week with him would be so fun!" she said, eyes wide as Kara looked at Luther and he looked right back, both chuckling.

'Your fault you left him last Holiday at their house' Luther sent her, and Kara just smiled.

'She can go, if it depends on me'

'Of course she can, love'

"Very well" Kara nodded, and Alice's eyes widened. "You can go. I'll call Connor to know what is the best day, okay?"

"Wait... really?" she squealed out, and Kara chuckled, nodding.

"yes really. Now finish your food"

"But androids don't have to eat!"

"Are you saying you didn't like my food?" Luther raised his eyebrow and she shook her head.

"no dad I love it! It's just that I'm too excited!" she giggled and Luther smiled fondly.

"I imagine. But finish anyway" he nodded, and she sighed dramatically, but ate anyway, smiling to herself.

 

\-------------

 

"Bag?"

"Check!"

"Sheets?"

"Check!"

"Bathroom necessities?"

"Check!"

"Passport, document, authorization?"

"Check!"

"Hugs..?"

Kara smiled as Alice gasped, letting her bags down and rushing towards her. She hugged Kara tight, and Kara hugged her right back, kissing her head.

"Have fun lovely. Luther will get you there. In two weeks, we will be there to get you back" she said, and Alice nodded. "If anything happens, call us"

"I will!" she said happily, and stepped back, smiling when Kara nodded to the others in line.

Luther walked closer to her as Alice jogged towards the Jerries and Ralph waiting for their hug, wishing their goodbyes as she kissed all and every single one of their cheeks.

"Why did we bring them again?" Luther asked, not a single drop of malice in his voice as he wrapped his arm around Kara. She chuckled and shrugged.

"I mean, I think they would go crazy if they found out she had left without saying goodbye" she said, and Luther nodded, having to agree.

Soon, she was done with the kisses and goodbyes, and quickly ran back to Luther, hugging his legs and waving at Kara.

"Bye mom! See you in two weeks!"

"Bye Alice" she waved back and watched as Luther took her hand and took the little girl to the bus. They got inside and sat down, waiting for the bus to leave, while Kara stood back, Ralph by her left as all the Jerries surrounded them.

The bus eventually left, and Kara together with the Jerries had to assure Ralph she would return as he went into one of his sadness attacks.

It was fine though. Alice would have fun and soon, she would be right back.

 

\------------

 

"Bag check?"

"Daaaaaaad!" Alice whined, making Luther chuckle and smile, nodding.

"Alright, alright" he nodded, walking with her to the door of the house, putting her bags down and knocking. "Now, behave, alright? I know you like to be a little devil sometimes but they aren't me and Kara"

"I'll behave like an angel!" she assured, and he smiled, taking her in his arms and kissing her head.

"I know you will" he assured, and then looked forward when the door was unlocked. A bark was heard from inside and Luther smiled, putting Alice down as Hank opened the door, and Sumo ran right outside, barking at Alice and waiting for pets, that she quickly gave.

"Oh, you arrived. And here I was thinking you would be one day late" Hank said, smirking, and Luther smiled at him.

"thank you for the hospitality mister Anderson"

"Just Hank is fine" he waved him off and looked at Alice. "And how is the little girl?"

"I'm fine!" she answered happily as she pet Sumo's head. "Very excited!"

"I hope you are. Connor made a huge list of things to do with you while you are here" he chuckled and nodded to Luther. "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on them"

"I don't doubt it for a second Hank" Luther assured and nodded. "Well it is time to go. Alice, behave. Hank, thank you again. Please thank Connor when he arrives"

"No problem. Lets go inside?" Hank asked, looking at Alice, who giggled and nodded, looking at Luther and pulling onto his hand until he leaned down, kissing his cheek.

"Bye dad!"

"Bye love"

Quickly, she grabbed her backpack and nodded for Sumo to follow her as she slid past Hank and ran inside. Hank smiled, watching her, before raising his hand to Luther.

"Two weeks"

"Two weeks" Luther agreed and shook his hand, smile never faltering as he walked back to the cab. Hank watched him go before he grabbed the rest of the bags and made his way inside.

He just hoped Connor would arrive soon.

 

\-----------

 

Precisely as calculated, Connor arrived two hours later, carrying a bunch of groceries, probably for dinner.

As he walked inside, he was greeted by a very excited Sumo, and right after, he saw the little girl rushing to him from the bedroom hallway.

"Connor!" she squealed, and his eyes widened, a smile curling up on his face as he put the groceries down and opened his arms.

"Alice!" he said happily, kneeling down and hugging her tight as she jumped in his arms. "You arrived early!"

"We arrived in time!" she said, nuzzling against his shoulder, and he nodded, smiling and picking her up. "It's like that movie says!"

"A princess is never late, she just arrives precisely when she wants to" he quoted, and Alice grinned, making him smile right back.

"You really watched it!"

"Of course I did. You told me to"

"I'm gonna show you so many movies during these two weeks" she said happily, and Connor nodded, smiling and putting her down.

"I bet you will" he affirmed, before he gathered the groceries again. "But first, would you like to help me with dinner?"

"oooooh yes" she said happily, following him as they walked towards the kitchen. "Mom and dad never let me help"

"Why?" Connor asked, putting the groceries over the counter as Alice jumped on the chairs around the table in the middle.

"They said I could get hurt. Which is weird because even if I did I wouldn't feel pain anyway" she shrugged, and Connor chuckled, taking out what they were going to need and some pans as well.

"Yes but you would need to be fixed, even if it was a little scratch" he said, trying to give Kara and Luther some positive points. Not like they needed, but Connor liked it. "In any case, that's mom and dad's jobs. Uncle's jobs is to make you have fun"

"Yes!" she squealed, and Connor chuckled deeply. "I wanna have a lot of fun with uncle connor! Hank told me you made a list of things for us to do!"

"Oh I did" he nodded, looking at her and smiling. "I hope you like my plans"

"I bet I will!"

"Connor, you're back" Hank said as he walked out of his room, and Connor smiled, looking over at him.

"Yes. Alice and I are going to cook dinner for us all" he explained, finishing to put what he wouldn't need inside the cupboards before turning around. "Alice, would you like to do the dough?"

"What are we cooking?" she asked, eyes wide, and Connor smiled.

"I thought of doing some filled bread" he explained, taking the flour, butter, salt and water. "You mix the dough and then we put some meat in pieces and put it in the oven"

"Sounds easy! I want to!" she said happily, and he nodded, chuckling.

"You're going to get your hands dirty" he warned as he gathered the ingredients and began measuring how much he would need of what before putting it all in a bowl. "But it will be fun"

"I hope!"

"I'll be on the couch if you need me" Hank said, smiling at them, and both androids nodded, sitting next to each other as they began making the bread.

 

\----------

 

A mess and a half later, the bread was ready. They reunited on the table to eat the food, and Hank devoured the bread, saying it was delicious. Alice had to agree, since she had been made with the ability of tasting foods. Connor, on the other hand, just ate it for the occasion.

After they were done, Connor organized and cleaned everything while Alice and Hank got themselves comfortable on the couch. The man let the little girl choose the movie they were going to watch next, and she put some of the new Disney movies Hank hadn't watched yet, but surely watched it anyway. It was something to do with family, as they always were. About a prince and another prince. One Asian and the other, black. At least now they had some diversity.

Hank could be glad for that.

Eventually, Connor joined them, sitting next to Alice and accepting as she laid over him. He gently brushed her hair, smiling as she spoke about the movie, how it made her feel. Apparently, she related a lot to one of the secondary characters, a disabled girl that really wanted to fit it with the other girls in the kingdom, and that eventually became friends with the black prince.

Then, she began speaking about how she wanted an everlasting friend. Because she was an android, she didn’t really grow. Because of that, she couldn't accompany her friends in the next stages of their lives. She had yet to meet an android friend that would be her friend forever, no aging or anything like that.

Connor somehow understood the struggle. That was pretty much all he could think about when he remembered Hank was a human and would eventually become old and possibly die.

But he didn't really want to think about that.

"Canada is going to be a hard place to find a friend Alice" Hank commented, and she looked at him. "But perhaps you could make some here in Detroit. There are many android kids being adopted by android parents, I think even Markus has some. Maybe you could find someone here"

"Maybe..." she mumbled, looking back at the TV as Connor caressed her head. "I just really want a friend"

"We will find you a friend" Connor assured, and smiled when she looked at him. "We have two entire weeks right? I'm sure we can find someone to be your friend"

"Yeah!" she said, excited again, and hugged his middle, nuzzling against his chest. "Thanks uncle Connor!"

"You're welcome" he chuckled and caressed her back as he looked at Hank, whose smile was wider and prouder than Connor had ever seen. It made him blush a little, but his attention was soon returned to Alice by a yawn from her part. "I think its time to head to bed"

"I wanna sleep with you" she mumbled, curling up on his lap and making him smile.

"Of course"

He liked the company anyway.

 

\----------

 

"Connor?"

He stopped from his way inside his own bedroom, turning around to look at Hank, still on the couch.

"Yes Hank?"

"You're a great uncle. Keep it up"

Connor felt his insides warming up and his pumper beat faster inside his chest.

"Thank you"

But those two weeks had only begun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot mainly because I don't have any ideas on how to continue it hahaha.  
> Feel free to send suggestions you might think of, if you want.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
